marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel Simmons
History: Shortly after Hazel Simmons was born to superheroes, Sidewinder and Sang Real, their city fell to the hands of Shockwave, a villain with the power to create massive earthquakes. Sidewinder and Sang Real teamed up with their close friends, superheroes Blizzard and Wildfire who also recently had a child, Carol Reed. They devised a plan to defeat shockwave, which ultimately failed, getting them all killed. Blizzard managed to retreat, with a with a wound sapping his life, back to his home where he took Carol and Hazel to the local orphanage to save them from Shockwave's wrath. He then put distance between himself and the infants to lead Shockwave away from them, Shockwave eventually tracked down Blizzard and brutally murdered him With the city's heroes gone, Shockwave sent out his troops to look for any othe rheroes and suspicious activity. Finding none, he began constructing a plan to expand his territory. Luckily, Carol and Hazel were in the hands of the orphanage, The head was the only one who knew of the girls' true identities, and planned to tell them when they got older. Carol & Hazel did EVERYTHING together and grew up as clsoe as sisters. At around the age of 11, they began to notice their powers. Hazel noticed that her voice randomly changed pitch at times, and people often doubled over clutching their ears. The Head finally decided it was time to tell, She told the girls about their parents and their mission to from the city from Shockwave. After a small discussion, Hazel & Carol decided to continue their parents' mission and asked the orphanage keeper for help. She agreed and allowed the girls to practice their skills in the orphanage basement and made sure no one went down there during their practice sessions. They quickly mastered their powers and began training in combat skills. They sparred with each other to train. They decided when they were 14 to put their skills to the test. They snuck out of the orphanage at night and ambushed a sqaud of Shockwave's minions that were patrolling the streets. They took longer than planned and caused more of a ruckus than they expected but they finished the task easily enough. Shockwave was outraged that someone dared to attack his forces. He released an earthquake that destroyed homes and killed many civilians. The head of the orphanage was among on of those who died Carol and Hazel were grieved and raged at the loss and decuded to take on Shockwave himself. they snuck into his headquarters, eliminating the guards in their way, and confronted him. Together, they managed to wound him greatly, to the point he retreated form the city. The civilians rejoiced at the news that their town was back to normal and named Carol and Hazel as their new Heroes. Carol, wanting to help the good, decided to start up the Young Avengers again. The group consisted of only two people: Carol, the leader and Hazl, the lieutenant. They chose names for themselvesL Carol as Pulsar, Hazel as Sonarica. The two continued working side by side and keeping their city safe until Sonaricabecame envious of Pulsar.She hated being a sidekick and broke away from Pulsar to restart The Young Masters, with her in charge. The two girls who were once as close as sisters, now split and became Arch Enemies. Sonarica now looks for others to join her.. Powers: Sha has Audiokinesis, which She creates powerful sonic waves with ehr voice with which she can achieve various effecrs, oftne with assistance of psionic abilities which function only in unison with her sonic power. With Audiokinesis, it provides the following: *'Audiokinectics': ability to create various sonic effects through the combined action of her vocal cords and limited psionic powers which can only be used in conjunction with the sounds she produces. *''Sonic Scream: Sonarica can cause her vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. Siryn has thus the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream *Flight: Sonarica can use the sonic vibrations of her scream as a carrier wave. *Sonic Lance: By focusing her sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam. This is used as a sort of "battering ram" that can stun or even destroy most solid objects. *Sonar: can use her sonic powers as a form of sonar. By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wavefront of the note, she can evaluate her surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. *Sonic Null Field: can project a field of silence in a area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in. *Sonic Amplification: can amplify sound carrier waves allowing her to hear conversations or noises from far off. *Sonic Shield: can tighten sound waves around herself or others near her, making a barrier against outside attack. *Vocal Disorientation: ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using her sonic scream. *Vocal Trance: ability to subtly influence peoples subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of her voice using sonics, the effects tend towards blatant hypnosis *Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. *Siren's Song: ability to influence human beings with a certain pitch of her voice, causing them to fall in love with her without regard to gender or sexual orientation. *Sound Immunity: Sonarica's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by the effects of her scream and similar abilities. *'Superhuman Vocal Stamina''': Her vocal cords are tremendously strong, so that she can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring her vocal apparatus. Siryn’s vocal cords and the interiors of her throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough, so that the intense pressures and constrictions that she produces do not cause her any injury. Weakness Her vocal cords are susceptible to injury from excessive strain in using sonic powers. Excessive vocal cord strain can also cause her to temporarily lose her powers. Personality: Hazel always rushes into battle, no matter the cost, wanting to tear at her opponents. She has short patience, and is prone to fits of massive rage. She acts out of Vengeance for her Parent's Murders, and is insanely sadistic. She is extremly Jealous of Carol, for being more loved, adored, and cared for Trivia: *She doesn't carry an actual uniform, just wears Black Fishnet Stockings, Knee-high Black boots, a Black Leather Jacket, a long sleeved black gothic shirt, and a blood red, gray, and black-striped skirt. *She is in possesion of a necklace with half of a heart pendant. Carol has the other half. they split the necklace when they were BFFLNMWFOECEDTT. Ever since, Hazel hasn't taken it off... Category:Villain Category:Young Masters Category:Leader